Rewrite the Stars
by To.Olympus.Allonsy
Summary: How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find / Percy and Annabeth battling forbidden love / One-shot


**I'm absolutely addicted to this song. Here is a sad approach to Percy and Annabeth's relationship if they were forbidden from being together.**

 **It's also a one-shot, so I apologize for the length!**

 **~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Percy wants to be together so badly. He has never wanted something more in his life. She is his everything, and he is her everything, but she keeps stating that it was impossible for them to be together.

He's the son of Poseidon. She's a daughter of Athena. They aren't meant to be together.

He doesn't care about the legends or the past. He will stop at nothing to be with her. Percy can't seem to change her mind, however. She's as stubborn as a mule. They've been arguing for so long, he doesn't think he'll ever convince her.

"Annabeth, please. We can break the rules, that's why they're made in the first place."

"No, Seaweed Brain. That is the complete opposite of why they're made in the first place." Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. That was one of the most Seaweed Brain things she has ever heard. He's always so determined to make things possible. She admires that, but it just wasn't the case this time.

"Why? Why can't we just defy what our parents say, for once?"

"Because they're GODS, Percy! They literally have the power to change the course of our lives! Gods, why is that so hard for you to understand!?"

The Poseidon cabin was eerily quiet. All they could hear was the wind brushing some trees and crickets chirping in the night. Percy could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was near tears. He really can't convince her this time.

Percy took a seat on his bed, rubbing his face in his palms. He is sick of this argument. They've been aware of their feelings for quite some time. They have their midnight rendezvous, secret cuddle times, and Percy can manage to steal a kiss or two when they're alone. Percy wants to take it a step further, but Annabeth has been refusing to put a label on what they are. She's told him thousands of times that it would be dangerous and that they would never get their parents approval, no matter how hard they tried. She always said it wasn't worth it. Percy has never agreed.

"Do you really think being in love isn't worth it, Wise Girl?" Percy whispered. He didn't think Annabeth was going to hear a word he said. She miraculously did. Annabeth breathed out a heavy sigh and took a seat next to him. She laces their fingers together, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. "Do you even want me?" He choked out.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes tightly. Of course, she wants to be with him. To imagine that he had the audacity to say that…

"Percy, I want you more than anything in the world. You have no idea. It's just not possible…"

"Prove how much you want me, Annabeth. I'm sick of not being an official couple. Even if our parents decide to smite us, we'll be together. Annabeth I don't care what it takes to be with you. I just want to be yours." Percy pulls her close to him and rests his head on her shoulder. She reciprocates, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She feels his breath on her neck. "Annabeth, please. If you give me all of you, I will always give you all of me."

Percy slowly brushes his nose to hers and cups her cheek. This moment of intimacy is making things harder than they already are. He just wants them to be a couple. He wants to be able to display their love. He wants the world to know that Annabeth Chase is his and that no one will ever be able to change his mind. He's set on Annabeth. It's Annabeth that he wants. "I love you, Annabeth."

"Percy…" Her voice is soft. She loves him too, but she can't find herself to say it. It would give him ideas, most of all, hope, and there's no way there is hope in this situation. She presses her lips to his. It's something she absolutely can't resist. She kisses him as hard as she can. Percy needs to know that Annabeth wants him more than anything. But their parents…

Annabeth slowly pulls away. She rests her forehead on his, their breathing in a slow, steady rhythm. This moment is perfect, but it must be ruined.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I can't break the rules." She breaks their hold and decides to leave the cabin. As she walks out the room, she can hear Percy sobbing when she closed the door. It breaks her heart. She hears heart-wrenching sobs. Annabeth can't bear it. She too begins to cry.

She collapses on the steps, sobbing quietly to herself. She knows that if Percy heard, that'd kill him even more. Burying her face in her knees, she cries until she can't breathe. The crickets continue to chirp around her peacefully, even though her world has just shattered. The course of everything has just been altered. There was nothing she could do.

No one can rewrite the stars.

* * *

 **Late Night Thoughts will be updated soon, as well as Spy vs. Spy! Hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
